La escencia de Halloween esta en ti
by Pos-Chan
Summary: Las fiestas de Halloween se acercabna y el MekakuShi le esperaba con desden, la desaparecida exvirus hace tensar a todo el mundo. los dolores de cabeza de Haruka no son ni mas ni menos que Kano Shuuya y Shintarou Kisaragi.


**Solo sera un…**

**One-Shot estoy haciendo el fic de Redes! Lo juro bajen las pistolas (¿ x'DD**

**Un fic de hallowen en donde habran celos por parte de nuestro amado Haruka.**

**Habrá leve influencia de ShinTaka – como siempre )?- y algo de KanoTaka.**

**Keh.**

**Me gusta un poco esa pareja pero no para:**

**DIOH MIOH HAZEMEH DIVUJOH KE SON MI MAXIMUN OTEPEH (¿**

**NO.**

**Disclaimer: KagePro no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>La noche era demasiado ruidosa para el dibujante que estaba tranquilo con Hibiya y Momo conversando que harán mañana por la noche.<p>

Halloween se acercaba y las fiestas anticipadas eran bienvenidas por la mayoría menos para el mekakushi, que estaban algo exhaustos de tantas fiestas.

-kukuku, onee-chan no viene, ¿será que estará ocupada con algún chico?-recito con confianza Kano, mientras al parecer se burlaba de la tardanza de la ex -virus.

Para la mayoría el hecho de que Kano comenzara llamar a Takane en su "onee-chan" les sorprendía pero lo aceptaban, esos dos son tal para cual en el término de amistad y hermandad.

Pero para cierto peli cenizo era un dolor de cabeza que lo martillaba todas las veces que iban al mekakushi.

-vamos Kano, de seguro Takane se quedó estancada en el tráfico- decía el ex-hikkimori, otro dolor de cabeza para el peli cenizo, quien no dejaba de interrumpir todo esos momentos en donde este se le iba a confesar a su amada.

- Onii-chan, tiene razón- exclamo Momo, y todos guardaron silencio esperando a la ex –virus, pero esta no daba señales de vida.

A lo que Momo comenzó a conversar con Marry, sobre lo que harán el día de mañana, y una idea cruzo de repente por la mente de la Idol.

El grito que pego al levantarse despertó a todos, que ya se dormían ante la espera.

-¡¿Q…que?!-exclamaron en conjunto todos, mientras Haruka reía levemente

-¡Mañana, no solo que Hibiya y Marry se disfracen! ¡Sino todo el mekameka! –exclamo con ánimos la Idol mientras Marry aplaudía ante la idea.

-Momo…es mekakushi-respondió shintarou mientras, sonreí levemente, ya casi se cumple los dos meses de estar en banda, y ella todavía se confunde en el nombre.

La idol solo respondió con un lo siento y el Mekakushi se infesto de risas.

Pero de pronto las risas se apagaron al ver que Kido salía de la cocina, con dos bandejas de bocaditos, los del mekakushi entre asombrados y hambrientos, se acercaron.

-Ha no, señores, a sus puestos mientras yo las dejo en la mesa-exclamo y los demás, entre pataletas y pucheros, por parte de haruka principalmente, se fueron a sus puestos respectivos. Kido de inmediato nota la ausencia de la ex –virus -¿Y Ene? ... ¡q…quiero decir Ta...Takane!-exclamo mientras le explicaban que se quedó estancada en el tráfico y que por ello no vendría todavía

-Ya Veo…-murmuro, mientras se agachaba para colocar las bandejas, enorme y genial vista para el de ojifelino, que le silbo por instinto de macho

Kido como respuesta le metió un pataso totalmente roja como un tomate recién cosechado, las risas otra vez volvieron.

-no viene…-murmuro Shintarou mirando a la puerta, cosa que hizo que Haruka se tensara más "Y, eso a ti que te importa" quería decirle el dibujante, pero ¿Qué le ocurría? El nunca trataría así a un amigo y mucho menos a Shintarou, que es casi como su hermano.

-tienes razón…-recito Kano, para recibir una mirada de Haruka

¿Por qué tanta preocupación de ellos en Takane?, su Takane, ¿Por qué?

De repente para invadir los pensamientos de Haruka, un grito de Marry falto, haciendo que todos posaran sus miradas, Seto se estaba apoyando de la mesa para no caer, al parecer un fuerte dolor de cabeza le había dado.

-¡Unas pa…pastillas!-exclamo la medusa, ayudando a Seto en apoyarse nuevamente en el sillón, lo que sorprendió a todos fue que Seto al abrir sus ojos estaban con su poder ocular activados, este se seguía revolviendo por todos los pensamientos de los demás, que se metían en su mente.

Pero uno, uno en especial, era el que más le dolía al parecer

"Shintarou! Shintarou! Shintarou!" era lo que siempre decía el pensamiento, no entendía el por qué, pero sabía de quien era esa voz.

"Por favor, ¡ven aquí! ¡EL ESTA AQUÍ! Ayúdame…ayúdame…"Seto se levantó, dirigiéndose donde Shintarou tomándole del hombro tambaleante, le pudo musitar.

-¿S…seto?-murmuro el chico, mientras ayudaba al chico rana a no caerse.

-ella te necesita, ella esta…con el…-pausadamente, se fue relajando y los demás también, el momento de tensión se había pasado, y el chico rana estaba como de costumbre sin antes recibir un regaño por parte de Kido, al hacer preocupar a todos.

El azabache no entendía ¿"ella"?... ¡Con un demonio se trataba de Takane!, se levantó para agarrar su celular y partir en busca de la ex virus, Haruka no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y le siguió.

Al cabo de unos minutos todo el Mekaushi estaba en la gran oleada de la gente, por instinto Seto agarro delantera llevándoles al bosque del parque.

-¡Takane!-exclamo el ex hikkimori recibiendo una mala mirada por parte del peli cenizo, pero no obstante este hizo lo mismo, llamarle.

-Sh...-exclamo Kido, mientras les hacía seña de que se acercaran al arbusto en donde ella se escondía.

Al poco rato estaban todos ahí escondidos no solo por las hojas de aquel abultado arbusto si no por el poder de Kido, la escena era de Takane en el piso arrastrándose al parecer tenía problemas para caminar, se podía sentir como tres de los chicos se tensaban crujiendo las hojas.

-Vamos, _querida_, ¿no me darás diversión? Hace poco me la diste fue tan maravilloso –la mayoría trago saliva al ver la persona que estaba ahí de pie al frente de Takane, Hibiya no dudo ni un instante en tocar a Haruka y este se rio por las cosquillas, fue callado por las manos de Kano.

-Jodete…-exclamo Takane, mientras trataba de levantarse, pero cojeo dándose de plomo con el suelo, Hibiya pudo ver de cerca la activar su poder, Takane tenía varias balas incrustadas en su pierna, dirigió su mirada hacia Kuroha y esté tenía una revolver.

Hibiya sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle toda su espina dorsal, haciendo que su rostro se ponga pálido, Momo fue la primera en darse cuenta de esto y fue donde el pequeño

-¿Hibiya?...estas todo pálido… ¿todo está bien?-el pequeño solo balbuceaba sobre la situación de Takane, haciendo que la Idol se preocupara más de lo debido llamando a la peli verde que no se demoró en ir en su ayuda.

-Kuro…ha le…le-sintió el apretón en su mano por parte de la idol y asintió seguro esta vez de sí mismo- ¡le disparo a Takane en su pierna y por eso ella está cojeando!-lo que exclamo hizo que Haruka se ponga más tenso que antes.

-vamos, _querida,_ solo soy un alma perdida, que necesita amor, y solo tú me lo puedes dar…-musito el chico con demencia mientras se reía burlonamente, la de coletas no pudo evitar buscar su arma mientras este se perdía en risas.

-Danchou debemos de salir…-exclamo el Gatuno, que ya no podía esconder su preocupación "_¿Alma perdida?"_ oh si claro, ya no tiene el cuerpo, porque Haruka lo tiene de vuelta, pero si es un alma perdida, ¿Por qué no está en el Daze? ¿Por qué quiere a su onee-chan?

-M…mira, imbécil dime que es lo que quieres…-tartamudeo Takane, Kuroha le había dado la espalda y está en un rápido movimiento le arrebato el revolver de su mano, sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores –Dilo, ahora…-susurro, para que el chico de sorprendido pasara a su gesto demente como de costumbre

-_ te quiero a ti_ – Haruka gruño, mientras Shintarou trataba hacerle calmar. Takane, no perdió el tiempo y disparo, el "cuerpo" de Kuroha se desangraba, y este se acercaba a paso lento donde la chica, que retrocedía hasta quedar atrapada contra el árbol y el cuerpo de Kuroha.

Haruka salió de inmediato para ayudar a su Amada, tarde.

Kuroha le agarro del mentón a la chica, y le deposito un beso, no fue ni siquiera un "pico" solo fue un roce ya que la chica apunto hacia el mentón de este, acabando con toda esa farsa, porque si…según él, era una farsa, por que Kuroha ya no existe ¿o sí?

* * *

><p>Los meses habían pasado, y la chica de coletas había tenido varias pesadillas, con alta fiebre soñando con calabazas y dulces, cosas con la temática de Halloween Y siempre estaba al alcance de sus oídos la voz del Maniático de Kuroha <em>"Pronto nos veremos" o "Truco y este es el Trato"<em>

Ella solo quería que todo acabara, pero ¿Cómo?, inclusive se toma la molestia de quedarse despierta con varias manzanas y cafés por toda la cocina.

Haruka por su parte estaba más que preocupado por su amada Gamer, todo esto le hacía sentir culpable por errado motivo, su relación había florecido desde ello.

Pasando a una noviazgo, algo maravilloso para él y ella, lo malo es cuando le da los ataques de celos, "por cuidar" a su amada, en ese pequeño lapso no deja que nadie ni siquiera mujeres se le acerquen a la chica.

Eso es agotador para los dos, para todos inclusive, especialmente para los miembro que siempre pasaban anteriormente a la ex virus pegados como uña y mugre.

Todo eso pasaba hasta que los dos jóvenes tuvieron su noche "para compensar" los celos del peli cenizo.

Las semanas siguieron pasando y las pesadillas de Takane se fueron apaciguando, y ella no entendí el por qué

-P…pero, Takane, eso es bueno-animo la medusa dándole un té, para tranquilizarle y esta asentía desplomando su rostro en la pequeña mesa.

-¿Takane?-murmuro el chico rana, mientras la enderezaba – no tienes fiebre, ¿Por qué esa cara larga?-miro el té sin tocar y lo bebió- este te, sabe de maravilla –sin darse cuenta la medusa se sonrojo bastante ocultando su rostro con la almohada.

- es que, ya no sueño con ese imbécil…-se desinflo al instante y Seto no pudo evitar reír- ¡¿D…de que te ríes?!-exclamo mientras se levantaba, sintió un leve mareo, Seto algo preocupado le ayudo en mantenerse en pie-ba…baño-murmuro la chica, y Seto de inmediato la cargo para correr hacia el baño.

La deposito suavemente, el chico iba a salir, pero fue retenido por la mano de la chica

-No me dejes, idiota… ¿y, si empeoro?-el chico rana asintió, y se sentó con ella, mientras la chica empezaba a vomitar.

Seto se sentía mal al ver como Su amiga vomitaba y dejo la puerta abierta para que el aire entrara y la ventilara.

Todo aquel mareo se había ido con el vómito de Takane, esta levanto su rostro y Seto de inmediato comenzó a quitar con papel higiénico todo rastro del vomito de su Amiga.

-No le digas a nadie, porque…yo. Creo que…-

-¿Embarazada?-

-Si…-

-¿Mejor se lo Decís a Haruka?- la gamer negó rotundamente, para bajar la válvula y salir del baño seguida de Seto, para mala suerte de los dos Haruka Paso por ahí y los vio salir Juntos.

-Seto fue un gusto conocerte-

-Lo mismo Digo Enomoto- Y Seto vio "estrellitas" al instante.

-¡Vamos Takane, tu puedes!-el chico rana fue el único que sabía junto a Marry del embarazo de Takane, fue un milagro que nadie sospechara sobre esto, inclusive Kano se tragó el cliché de que esta o estaba gorda.

-¡Te odio Seto! ¡Maldigo el día en que te lo dije!- Seto, miro aterrorizado al doctor y este solo pudo responder con" es normal todas se ponen así en el momento más crítico" y así como lo dijo el doctor Takane comenzó a insultarle de todas las maneras posibles.

Hasta que por fin se puedo escuchar el llanto del bebe.

-¡Es hombre!-Seto y Takane se alegraron de pronto, para ver el pequeño que lloraba con sus ojos cerrados.

Cuando el pequeño abrió sus ojos el mundo de los dos chicos se había ido al suelo.

Ojos ámbares…como los del Apodado Kuroha, Seto trago saliva y dirigió su mirada en Takane que solo repetía el nombre "Kuroha".

-¿A si llamara a su pequeño?, lindo nombre.-exclamo la enfermera mientras Anotaba el nombre.

Seto iba a negar pero Takane, solo le sonrió, cargando al bebe

-qué lindo es volverte a ver Kuroha…-él bebe le rio, la risa congelo a todos los presentes a pesar de ser una criatura envuelta de inocencia su risa dejaba desear no estar ahí.

-creo que tenemos que cambiar esa manía de que ría como loco…-exclamo entre risas, mientras le volvía entregar él bebe a la enfermera.

Takane al salir del Hospital "por situaciones de una enfermedad", tuvo que idear una buena excusa, y con ayuda de Seto y Marry la encontró…

Decir la verdad.

Haruka no se tomó muy a bien, que su Novia y ahora actual madre de su hijo estuviera con Seto ocultando, el problema de todo esto es los celos, y Takane se lo dejo en claro.

El chico peli cenizo, se dio cuenta el había sido egoísta con todos, algo apenado pidió disculpas, todo aceptaron aunque Kano y Shintarou lo aceptaron a regañientes.

Todo iba bien hasta decir el nombre del Niño.

El miedo se hizo presente en la cara de todos

-¡Pero...pero él es un chico bueno, no es igual a…el!-exclamaron los tres chicos mostrando como él bebe les sonreí de manera tierna, haciendo enternecer a los del Mekakushi.

_Pero nadie se dio cuenta que._

_La magia de Halloween sigue impregnada en el cuerpo de aquellos dos individuos._

* * *

><p><strong>no se como coño le hice pero esto salio.<strong>

**hay demasiado OOC por parte de Haruka.**

**creo:U**


End file.
